Alpha 1
The Alpha 1 Team is Hero Factory's most well known team around the galaxy. History It hasn't been explained just how Hero Teams are formed in this universe. Whether mission managers assign certain members with specific abilities in one group or a veteran hero is allowed to choose who becomes a part of his squad is uncertain. Either way, Alpha Team has apparently proven themselves to be an organized, and efficient group. Lead by the great Preston Stormer, who in his rookies days saved New Stellac City from a giant robot with nuclear weapons, the veteran hero demands perfection even from himself. and Evo will probably replace them in the next season.]]The team consists of Stormer, Stringer, and Bulk each of which have his own unique personality. Stringer is more laid back while Bulk tends to be more about muscle than intellect. Despite these conflicting personas, they have gained a reputation acknowledged in nearly every continuity of the Hero Factory Universe. This particular team is lead by Senior Mission Manager Zib. Knowing this we can assume that all hero teams need his or hers' own mission manager to provide back up if needed. Known Missions Almaak IV Disappearance Officials of Almaak V reported that Almaak IV had mysteriously disappeared. There were no signs of any natural phenomena that could account for the incident. Almaak V population was on the verge of panic, with many predicting the end of the world. Initial investigation revealed no clues to the situation. Almaak V government blamed disappearance on a new weapon supposedly invented in Prima Geidi star system. Stringer noted that Almaak IV’s moon was still in its normal position, indicating that the planet itself must still be there, but cloaked. Using his mastery of sonics, Stringer was able to shut down the holographic projection system that hid the planet. Stormer discovered the entire incident had been masterminded by forces in the Almaak V government who wished to provoke a war with the Prima Giedi worlds. Those responsible have been arrested. Cornelius Zo When Cornelius Zo and his army of Tiger Ants were attacking a city Alpha Team was dispatched to deal with them. Duncan Bulk drove the Ants away with his Crusher. This was revealed during an interview on Hero Factory FM by DJ Mak Megahertz. The radio host praised Alpha Team highly and regarded them as honorable heroes. From this standpoint we can assume that they are incredibly famous. , Stormer's taking up all the screen time.....again."]] Hero Factory TV Show During the Rise of the Rookies movie, we only get to see the Alpha Team work together in HF001. Eventhen, the audience sees how others (especially Furno) look at the famous hero squad as idealistic members of Hero Factory. Together the Alpha Team attempted to take down the villain Rotor, but most of the time the film separates this team in order to focus more on their training of HF's newest rookie team consisting of Furno, Breez, and Surge. The movie, appropriately titled Rise of the Rookies, acknowledges the Alpha Team as a crowd of amazing heroes but the audience doesn't get to see them in action too often to make that decision for themselves. Members Alpha Team * Preston Stormer - (Leader) * Dunkan Bulk * Jimi Stringer Mission Control * Professor Nathaniel Zib Appearances * Hero Factory FM * Comic 1: Trials of Furno * Mission: Von Nebula * Hero Factory TV Show all episodes Category:Teams Category:2010 Category:Alpha Team Category:2011 Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:Hero Factory Category:Hero Factory TV Show Category:Hero Factory.com